The adventure of a highschool girl to middle earth
by Shirayuki-doll
Summary: A story of how a certain highschool girl endure the journey together with the fellowship.
1. Beginning

Disclaimer I don't own any of this except Eya.

Eya never wish to experience this kind of thing. Running like a cheetah in an unknown forest. Screaming like a banshee and crying like a baby. She did not want this to happen. Being chased by these ugly, vicious and smelly creatures in the dead of the night. She did not mean to appear in their... what seems to be a camp.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

Crying, running and cursing was all she could do. She's gonna die. She knows she's gonna die. "Fuck Fuck Fuuuck. Shit I'm gonna die. HEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!"

Aragorn was the watchman for the night, while the other members of the fellowship rest. It was like any other night, silent and no signs of orcs attacking them. Aragorn was left to his own thoughts, thinking of his beloved and how much it pain him that they will never meet again. For she has already decided. She will sail to Valinor. Aragorn jumped, startled, when a earpiercing scream suddenly break the silence. In the process, waking everyone up.

"What was that?!" Merri, woken by the scream ask.

"Is it a orc?" Boromir inquire. Sheathing his sword.

"An orc ya say?" Gimli in fighting stance said. Telling them that he will slay the orcs with his axe like it was nothing, while challenging a certain elf.

Rustles of bushes and footsteps was all the fellowship could hear. Everyone tense and waited for the said orc to come, scaning the trees waiting and waiting. But what come out of the trees was not an orc or orcs, but rather a scared petite human girl.

Thank you for reading and pls. review.


	2. Run

Disclaimer I don't own any of this characters except Eya.

Eya was scared out of wit, large tears blurring her sight. She do not know the direction she was going, nor does she care, there's only one thing in her mind, it is to run and run, and pray that those creatures following her would dissapear. She passed many bushes, trees and rocks. 'Why am I even here?' Eya thought, snot dripping from her nose.

A gush of wind passed her, Eya frightingly look that way, she saw a piece of stick- no not a stick, an arrow. "What the-" Another came to her left. Eya wailed again. "Could you please stop. I did not mean to intrude your camp." Eya told more like screamed at the ugly creatures running after her.

She run and run and run. She pass a bushes and then a tree, and another tree and because she was so lucky, she tripped.

'Stupid tree.' She thought. Eya quickly stand although her body ache so much and shes covered in dirt. She know that the creature is not so far off behind her. Lifting her head forward, she stare, eyes widening at men in weird clothes with weapons standing in front of her, they seems ready to cut her to pieces. They where emiting murderous aura, but it vanished immediately once they realized who more like what she was.

"Um p-please help me, t-those creatures are following me. I'm scared. I'm lost. I do not know where I am." Eya hideously cried, while wobbly walking towards them. That's all she could do right now ask these strange men help.

A tall bearded and quite handsome man, step forward. Approaching her similar to how you approach a crying babe. "Calm down little one. Tell us what happen." Eya take a few breaths and wiped away her tears, slowly calming down.

" A-A group of u-ugly creatures are following me, with s-swords and firing arrows at me."

"Orcs!" A gruff voice concluded. Eya look at the man, no not a man a dwarf. "Little lass, its a horde of orcs is it not?" The dwarf ask her. "An orc? Yeah... I guess if thats what you call it." Eya answered unsure what it is called.

"Aragorn." A melodic voice called the bearded man. "They are coming." He said.

'Aragorn?'

"Pippin, Merri, Sam, Frodo go to a corner and watch this little lady here." Aragorn ordered.

'Pippin, Merri, Sam, Frodo?'

A little man with big hairy feet approach Eya taking her hand.

"Don't worry Miss, I will protect you." He told her with so much conviction that she felt safe. 'He is not a man, nor a dwarf, he's a hobbit, four hobbits protecting me.'

Hiding behind the backs of everyone.

Eya thought

'Its the lord of the rings.'

Thank you for reading. Pls review.


	3. Thin

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters except Eya.

Eya never thought that she will actually fall on middle earth just like the fanfictions that she had read. It was only two days ago, when she was walking in the corridor of her school, just finished her business, returning to her classroom when a strong gush of wind came out of nowhere. Now she is here stuck in middle earth with the fellowship.

"Um, Miss Eya? Are you alright?" Sam ask her.

"Oh I'm alright don't worry." Eya told him smilling. Eating her share of supper.

"Do you want more?" The kind hobbit offered.

"No but thanks Sam, I'm quite full now." Eya gave her bowl back to Sam, stands up and decided to sit under a tree.

'But your so thin.' Sam thought worriedly.

"Have you finish your supper?" A familiar melodic voice ask Eya from up the tree. She nodded.

"I suggest you eat more, your as thin as a stick." Legolas suggested, also worried for the girl. Eya felt odd on how they are so welcoming even though they don't know her story. She might be a spy. 'Maybe because I'm so thin they did not feel threaten by me?'

Eya stared up at Legolas sitting over a branch admiring the stars. Just like in fanfictions she had read, Legolas is really beautiful. Enchanting blue eyes, smooth flawless skin and silky blond hair, he's even more beautiful now with the stars as his background. She felt like those characters in fanfictions fanning over him.

"I am full, if I eat more I'll have a headache and I will feel sick." Eya explain herself.

"It is because you do not eat enough that you feel sick." Aragorn join the conversation, while attending his sword. Sitting on a log beside the tree. Aragorn is the most welcoming out of the fellowship.

"How is your wound?" Aragorn ask Eya.

"It's fine now." She told him while touching her right arm.

Eya got it while the others fight the orcs, even Sam join the fight. They were like those knights in shining armor she had read in books. But of course they fought without armors. With no one left to protect her, an orc decided to sneak up on others and attack her, before she knew what was happening she was bleeding from the arm.

"I think we should change its bandage." Aragorn said.

"I guess, its starting to get itchy now." Sitting on a log. Eya absentmindedly pulled off her shirt. Unknown to her all of the fellowship's eyes is on her. All of them blush hard and immediately turn their head away from the sight like it burns them. Even Frodo.

"Um, Eya... Theres no need to pull off your shirt." Aragorn embarassed, told her.

"Why? I don't want to stain my shirt." Eya explain. "And its the only one I have." Eya stared at her Pe shirt. She do not have an extra and she could not afford to stain her shirt further than it already has.

"Alright." Aragorn resign.

Aragorn got to his work and cleaned Eya's wound.

Eya watch as Aragorn continue his work, when she felt someone stare at her. Boromir, and he quickly look away, blushing really hard.

'I haven't seen someone blush that hard before.'

Not only him but also the rest of the fellowship. Legolas trying not to look down, Gimli blushing while wiping his axe, Merri and Pippin backs to her shoving each other, Frodo who decided to sleep now, and Sam red as potato cleaning the eating utensils. Boromir stands, and excused himself.

'Whats wrong with them it's not like I'm naked I am still in my sando. (undershirt.)'

"This is inappropraite." I heard Boromir sigh.

'Ah, right this is like medieval times. Everyone is so chivalrous.'

Eya noted then that she should not take off her shirt in front of the fellowship. Even if its hot as hell.

Thank you for reading. Pls. review.


End file.
